There's A Good Reason These Tables are Numbered
by Sovoyita
Summary: BxE One-shot Fluff: Edward decides he wants to step up from his dark, broody self so that Bella Swan will consider him at least a friend. Song fic, based on There's a Good Reason These Tables are Numbered Honey, You Just Haven't Thought of It Yet.


**Okay, my marshmallow peeps! I had some major writer's block and then, BAM! My MP3 player switched to the song ****There's a Reason These Tables are Numbered Honey, You Just Haven't Thought of It Yet**** by Panic! At the Disco and I just had to write a one shot. It is LOOSELY based on the song, so it's not really a big deal. Oh yeah, if you haven't read my other stories, check them out! Oh yeah, and please review!! I'm a review addict and I need them to survive. PLEASE!? **

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own the Twilight saga or its characters. They are all owned by the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. Dang ye all to heck!! **

* * *

**THERE'S A GOOD REASON THESE TABLES ARE NUMBERED HONEY, YOU JUST HAVEN'T THOUGHT OF IT YET**

**EPOV**

Amazing. I had actually managed to get into the VIP room of the party, something that wouldn't have been doable for the person that I was before. Just this morning, I was probably the least popular guy in Forks and now I had managed to get into Lauren Mallory's party. I wish I could see her face now. Perhaps I should explain a bit about myself before I continue. My name is Edward Anthony Cullen and as far as everyone thinks, I am the geekiest, most nerdy guy in Forks, Washington. I am also the target of Lauren Mallory's, the vilest girl on campus, torture. She seems to find that my pain is her pleasure. But that ends tonight. She had made me suffer for far too long and I wasn't going to sit around and take it any longer.

Sitting quietly had always been an easy thing for me; I had always been able to accept that I wasn't the most popular of people due to the fact that I would sit quietly in the back of the classroom, clad in dark clothing. I wasn't gothic, per se; I just preferred dark colors to light. I was a lot like Beethoven after he became deaf. I brooded around, angry with a somewhat twisted mind. But that all changed when I met her. Bella Swan, the overall most perfect person I had ever met. At first, I thought I was imagining her, allowing my mind to run free and create the image of a perfect girl. Her long, flowing mahogany hair, her large, doe-like chocolate eyes, her smooth, ivory-skinned, heart-shaped face, everything about her, seemed too perfect to be real.

And then when she met eyes with me, the blush that tided its way onto her face was enough to make me swoon at the sight of her. She was petite and fragile looking. Her clumsiness, which seemed to cause her to fall over thin air, was endearing. Again, everything about her captured me in her web, making it impossible for me to look away. But I felt like a fly on the wall, something that was not of importance in her life, just annoying. She treated me kindly when we spoke, but otherwise didn't seem to really acknowledge my presence. Occasionally, I would catch her taking a glance at me and once I caught her, she would quickly turn away, in a blushing frenzy.

The truth was, I was falling her, as much as I hated to admit it. My conversations had never lasted longer than five minutes with her and already I was starting to feel something for her. But who didn't? Nearly the entire male population of Forks was just shy of courting her, attempting to win her over. But she never gave in. She always said no to dates, always making excuses that she was busy or had to study that night. The studying wasn't believable, though. We all knew that she had a perfect 4.0 GPA and that she had already received her acceptance to Dartmouth University, as had I. Her father, Chief Swan, also known as Charlie Swan, had spread the news all over town, obviously tremendously proud of her, as was I.

But tonight, I would make my mark. Maybe she would like me as a friend if she got to know me for me. We had never spoken long enough for her to actually do so, but I felt a strange current of electricity, like a steel cable, linking us together. Lord knows that I would do anything for her if she would just ask. So tonight, when I heard that Lauren was having this party, I knew that I had to find a way in. Bella was going to be there, though I know that she had grudgingly agreed. Angela Weber, one of Bella's best friends, had somehow convinced her into going, leaving out the fact that it was Lauren's party until she had already agreed to go.

The party was going to have a Tim Burton-esque theme with a hint of circus theme as well. I doubt Lauren was that creative, so she must have had someone plan it for her. For this, I would need the help of one evil fashion mastermind. Alice Cullen, my adoptive sister and the tormenter of all those who despise shopping, would be the key to me looking "cool" tonight. It was her dream come true. She hated how I dressed: a black band tee and a pair of straight leg, dark wash jeans. According to her, it was plain and much too dark for my complexion. I begged to differ, but she wouldn't have it.

And so she took advantage of the favor and decided to make me wear something that I would never wear. She gave me jet black slacks that were fitting on my waist and legs. They had thin, off-white pinstripes, making me look taller. She then gave me an all black top that was very…well, it was just plain tight. It clung to my skin, making me feel incredibly self-conscious. I was so used to wearing loose tees that I wasn't exactly comfortable with the clothing. She then topped if off with a blood red tie and a top hat. I asked what the top hat was for. She merely said that it was to cover my hair.

Due to the Tim Burton theme, she thought it would be good to give me a mask. So, my eyes were thoroughly covered, allowing people to only see the lower half of my face and my green eyes. I was finally ready.

When I realized that I had no idea how I was going to find Bella in the crowd, I worriedly asked Alice what to do. She had sighed and spoke. "Edward, Bella will be wearing a mask as well. I would know, I went shopping with her and Angela this weekend." I had gaped at her, shocked that she didn't tell me this earlier. She merely shrugged and spoke once more. "Edward, I want you to keep your hat and mask on; don't tell her who you are. Let that be a surprise. First impressions aren't always the best and I don't know if yours was the greatest." I nodded, agreeing with her completely that I had screwed up my first impression with Bella. Alice quickly handed me a blood red rose and smiled slyly at me. I grinned widely and hugged her tightly.

I ran to my Volvo and quickly jammed the key into the ignition, all the while listening to the engine purr to life. I grinned and quickly drove off, ready to face whatever obstacles I had to in order to get to Bella.

--

It surprised me to find that it wasn't even difficult to get into the party. There were two women, about twenty-five years old each, standing in front of the Mallory party room, which they had rented out for the entire night. At first, I was extremely nervous, unprepared for this next challenge. But once the woman looked at me, I'm pretty sure that she swooned. Her mouth had hung open, her flat brown eyes glazed over, and she was having trouble standing up. It was then that I began feeling a bit more confident. If this woman had swooned, I'm sure that maybe, just maybe, I could get some sort of reaction from Bella.

I was allowed into the party without my name being needed and the VIP room was even easier to get in to. After "flirting" with the door girl, I was allowed in. What I saw inside may have scarred me for life. There Lauren was, wearing a dress that was much too small for her, dancing on a table. Most of the guys in the room were clearly under the influence of alcohol which, to my belief, caused them to be able to hold back their lunch. My gaze crossed the room, looking for the one person I wanted to talk to. Though she wasn't Lauren's favorite person, Angela and Jessica Stanley (the town gossip) had insisted that she be let in, and even Lauren wasn't stupid enough to deny them.

My eyesight was troubled due to the flashing disco-ball lights that danced across the room, creating strange silhouettes on the walls and ceiling. Finally, I saw her.

She was beautiful. She wore a black and skeletal white striped dress that ended just above her knees. The straps were merely one inch thick, showing off her softly curved shoulders. Her hair fell in beautiful ringlets down her back and her makeup gave her a smoky eye that made the chocolate color show even in the strangely lit room. Half of her face was covered in a plain black mask, comparing to the creamy ivory skin.

I made my way towards her, sidestepping past the drunken party-goers, avoiding overly-flirtatious girls who didn't even know who they were flirting with and stepped in front of her. Bowing forward, I took her hand lightly in my own, almost gasping from the electrical shock I received from touching her. She, on the other hand, gasped quite loudly, making me chuckle lightly. I grasped the rose from my back pocket and placed it in her hair. Gathering my strength while keeping my eyes on hers, I smiled and asked, "And may I who this lovely lady is that I am talking to?" A bright blush showed from beneath her mask, her eyes sparkling lightly. A blinding smile made its way onto her face, the blush slowly fading away.

"And may I ask what the name of the kind gentleman that I am speaking to tonight?" The sly smile on her face never left, and I couldn't help but return it. Her voice was much lovelier now, even when it was nearly drowned out by loud, obnoxious music. But I hadn't thought about that. If she knew who I was, it could mess with my plans.

I thought of a clever response, hoping it even made sense in this situation. "Touché. Would you do me the honor of joining me for a dance?" The music had changed, now reflecting the party theme more. It was soft but haunting, in a way. She nodded, hesitantly. I led her to the middle of the floor, and placed my hands on her waist. Hers made their way around my neck, brushing the sensitive skin on my neck. Goosebumps crossed my skin, making me pleasurably chilled. When I looked at her, she was facing down. I tilted her chin upwards and asked, "What's wrong?" She tried to tear her gaze away, but I held it. She sighed sadly and whispered, "I can't dance." With that, I chuckled quietly and leaned in towards her ear. Her scent was driving me crazy; a mix of freesias and strawberries. Lovely.

"It's all in the leading," I whispered before twirling her. Her laugh tinkled like wind chimes, making my smile grow. We continued the dance until she grew fatigued and I sat her down, going to go get her a bottle of water. As soon as I reached the table, a manicured hand with too-long nails grasped my shoulder. I spun around to see Lauren Mallory in all her over-powdered glory, smiling a sickly-sweet grin on her face, a cigarette hanging loosely between her fingers. "Hmmm, I don't believe we've like, met before." Her hand fell lower on my chest, making me grimace. The secondhand smoke was starting to get to me, filling my lungs with the nasty smell of burning weeds and her bad breath.

Making sure that Bella wasn't looking, I turned towards Lauren and glared at her. Her smirk faltered slightly but she quickly masked it with the same "seductive" smile. My frown grew larger as I took off my top hat, hoping she would know who I was. When she didn't catch the hint, I took off my mask. She gasped but realizing it was me didn't stop her from continuing to attempt to flirt. "So Eddie, why don't we go to the back room…" she trailed off suggestively. I think I threw up in my mouth a bit.

"I don't know Lauren. How does it feel to know that nobody is looking at you tonight? How does it feel to know that you are no longer on top of the world? Look at all the girls here. They all think you look cheap. It's not hard to tell." I don't know where this crueler, more confident Edward was coming from but I liked the feeling. Lauren ran off to the nearest restroom, obviously going to go give herself a pep talk about how fashion-forward she was and trying to choke back her tears. I wouldn't show her pity tonight. She had made me suffer way too much to feel any pity. I quickly put on my mask and top hat, looking over at Bella. She was talking quietly to Angela, and as if she knew I was planting my gaze upon her, she turned towards me and smiled brightly. I returned the smile and brought her the water.

She thanked me and took a sip, never leaving my gaze. Then, we began to talk. It seemed like nothing about her bored me. Every single detail became etched in my mind as I listened to her speak; the way she waved her hands animatedly whenever she was describing something in great detail, her favorite color just _happening _to be the same color as my eyes, her great taste in music, and her strange love of antique romance novels, all of it was amazing.

When I answered her questions, she seemed just as enthused as I was. She would listen intently, nodding occasionally, but never leaving my gaze. She blushed slightly when I told her that my favorite color had recently just changed from blue to chocolate brown. As the night went on, we had become best friends. It was hard not to with such a beautiful person as Bella. A few minutes before she had to leave, Bella turned to me.

"I know this is kind of sudden, but would you like to go to dinner with me tomorrow?" She was nervous, her hands fidgeting with her dress, her feet shuffling slightly. I lifted her chin and looked deeply into her eyes. "It would be an honor…..Ms. Swan." She gaped at me for a moment before a small smile came up on her face.

"Thank goodness, I thought you were never going to call off the charade…Edward." It was my turn to gape. How the heck did she know it was me?

As if reading my mind, she answered. "Sorry Edward, but only you could dazzle me so much that I have trouble breathing." She blushed deeply as she covered her mouth with her hand. I chuckled and leaned forward.

"I dazzle you?" I whispered into her ear. **(A/N: Obviously, you know where this came from. It's not mine)**

"Frequently," she breathed. I pulled away slightly and looked into her eyes. My hand lifted on its own accord, gently stroking the side of her face. She leaned into my touch, obviously enjoying the same electric shock that I had been feeling all day. Slowly, I leaned into her touch and brushed my lips past hers. She did the same but threaded her fingers through my hair, forcing my top hat to fall off. Her lips moved against mine slowly, allowing me to relish in the feeling of her touch. When she pulled away, I'm sure I had a huge goofy grin on my face.

"Bella, would you mind if I took you home?" Her smile widened and she nodded eagerly. I chuckled and began pulling her towards the exit. Suddenly, my phone buzzed. I groaned when I saw my brother, Emmett's number on the screen. "Yes Emmett?" After he spoke, my smile widened and I hung up. After escorting Bella to the Volvo and asking her to wait for me, I ran back into the VIP room. I scanned the room for Lauren. After realizing that she was still way too distracted thinking about why I was suddenly being so confident tonight that she wasn't around to watch her party continue. I pulled out a bottle that Emmett had snuck into my trouser pocket and poured it into the punch. After smiling one last time, I ran to _my Bella_.

Lauren POV

Ugh, why was Edward, freaky, goth Edward, being so freakin' confident all of a sudden? Nobody was looking at me and even I realized it. They were all watching _him_. After making sure that no tears had leaked onto my perfectly made-up face, I walked out of the restroom. I walked over to the punch, flirting with a few guys as I went along, and poured myself a cup. I took a long sip and looked at it. It tasted a bit bitter, but overall good. I shrugged and poured myself another. This was the best punch I had ever had. I don't remember anything else that happened that night. Not even how I ended up lying naked in a kiddy pool full of green Jell-O.

* * *

**So, what do you think?? I know, it's really random, but I was bored. **

**And a quick think I wanted to bring up. Again, this may sound random, but I have a quick question. Is it just my imagination or do a large amount of Twilight fans hate Bella? I, personally, think she's an amazing character, but people always say that she is whiney and annoying. I am open for debate! But I don't want someone just saying, "Bella sucks! Nobody likes her and nobody every will!" **

**I want a good-spirited debate, not one based off of petty jealousy that started off when you found out that Bella truly is Edward's true love and not you. **

**So, review or PM!!**

**Huggles from sovoyita a.k.a Laura **


End file.
